The present invention relates to an anchor structure for accessories of a musical instrument stand and particularly an instrument rack for holding pulsatile or percussion instruments.
The commonly used instrument stands for pulsatile or percussion instruments generally have to support drums of various sizes. How to hold other accessories such as microphones, cymbals or bells becomes a big problem. As the percussion instruments usually have large sizes, and they are often arranged in a semicircular fashion in front of the drummer during performance, effective space utilization becomes very important. How to hold and arrange the additional accessories becomes an annoying issue.
In order to resolve the problems mentioned above, and to enable drummers to perform the percussion instruments handily to produce desired audio effect, it is a general practice to add an additional holding platform either integrally to the instrument stand or externally for holding other pulsatile instruments such as cymbals or bells. As the space above the foot rack of the instrument stand is free for use other than the post, no additional space is required. However, such an approach is not totally desirable. This is because every drummer has his/her special habits. Mounting the additional holding platform in a fixed manner may be suitable for a few drummers, but the drums or other accessories may have to be rearranged in many other occasions to achieve the best performance results. Thus the fixed anchoring approach has constraints in practice, and is not cost-effective.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages. The invention aims at utilization the spared space between the foot rack and the post of the instrument stand to install an anchor structure on an anchor section of the post to hold a microphone or other additional instruments. The anchor structure includes an anchor unit fastening to the anchor section, a holding unit for holding a microphone and additional instruments, and an adjusting unit which has two ends fastening to the anchor unit and the holding unit to form connecting relationship so that no extra space is required to hold the microphone and the additional instruments.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.